A hybrid's renegade
by KittyGonna
Summary: read it an find out ^_^


A/n: This is my first fanfic I have ever written..so please no flames. I had actually written this for my English class and I got an A- on it so I was pretty happy. Anyway enjoy!!  
  
She lay in the middle of a grassy field staring up at the clear cloudless sky. She was thinking about something, she did that a lot lately, mostly thinking about herself. She asked herself questions like "where am I going?" or "why am I here?" trying to find the answers to the questions. But that was the hard thing she didn't know were she was going and she didn't know why she was here. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, which were a golden yellow color. "How long have I been here?" she asked herself as she looked at the sun. It was setting in the distance and the sky looked like a watercolor painting mixed with orange, yellow, and pink. "Well I better get going," she told herself as she stood up and looked into the distance. A large gust of wind started to blow gently through her long jet-black hair and against her red and black kimono. The wind tickled her cat-like ears on top of her head and made her tail sway in the wind. She looked again at the sun which was now almost completely gone behind the horizon. Her golden eyes scanned around the area; there was the field she was standing in and a large forest about a mile away. She wanted to go someplace that felt safe to her so she started to walk at a fast pace in the direction where the forest was standing. It was never safe to be anywhere at night for her, she had to learn that the hard way at one time. Three years ago when she was fourteen she got attacked by a group of demons when she was traveling during the night. At the time she did not know why they attacked her but all she remembered is what they said to her before they left which was "you will only be half of what we are." It had taken a while for her to figure out what they meant when they said that. They said that she would only be half of what they were which meant she is a half demon. Being a half demon was a disgrace to both humans and demons for some reason. Her mother was a human and her father was a demon, she couldn't really help that she was a half demon but people would put her down for it anyway. But after that encounter she never traveled at night again until now. As she drew nearer to the forest she perked her ears up to hear any sound and her eyes darted from place to place to see everything around her. When she finally approached the beginning of the dark covered forest something or someone ran past her fast making it look like a blur went by. "Who's there?" she yelled out nervously while turning in every direction to see what went by. "Your worst nightmare", a cold voice said behind her. She stopped suddenly and turned around slowly only to have a blur come past her again. She felt a sharp pain in her arm now and put a hand where it hurt and brought it back. Blood, there was blood all over her hand, whatever ran past her had hit her or cut her with something and now her arm was bleeding. She gripped her arm and turned around quickly to face the person who hit her. "Who are you?" she yelled out harshly as she glared at the unknown person. "I am the last person you will ever see" the unknown person said coldly as it drew out a large sword and pointed it at her. She started to examine the person. You could tell it was a demon because of its appearance. It looked about fifteen years old and appeared to be a female. She had golden yellow eyes, messy brown hair that was pulled up into a high ponytail and pointed ears. A long brown tail was wrapped around her waist and she also had two blue stripes on each of her cheeks. She wore a dark blue kimono top, and a long light green dress that went down to her feet. "So are you ready to die Gonna?" the female demon asked while she prepared to swing her sword at her. She blinked "wait, how do you know my name?" Gonna asked with curiosity. The demon smirked "well I hate to admit it but I know your name because you are my older sister." Gonna just stood there shocked "How can she be my sister?" she screamed over and over again in her head. It just didn't make sense to her. Her mother couldn't have had any more children because she was dead now and her father ran off when she was twelve."Wait, do we have the same father?" she said while she glared at the demon. The demon just nodded slowly and continued to point her sword at her. Gonna closed her eyes tightly and clenched her free arm into a fist. Her father.how she hated him. He was the one who caused her to be lonely all her life, he was the one who made her life a living Hell, he was the one who killed her mother. She understood everything now. Her father had sent his other child to kill her, to kill the person he didn't get a chance to kill. "Quit standing there like an idiot, I am giving you the perfect opportunity to attack me but all your doing is standing there hanging on to your injured arm like a weakling" the demon yelled while giving her a cold glare. Gonna slowly opened her eyes and put her head down. So what if she killed her? Then all her problems would be solved; she wouldn't have to live a lonely life anymore without any friends or family and she could see her mother. Just when she put her head back up and was about so say something she noticed someone walk out of the forest. Who ever it was walked up behind the demon girl and put a hand on her shoulder. "Kikami did you finish what I told you to do?" a cold deep voice asked the demon. "I was going to but you just interrupted me" Kikami replied while smirking at Gonna. Gonna's eyes widened as she heard the sound of his voice. "It's him, my father" she muttered to herself while taking a step back. Her father took a step forward towards her so he was in full view to her gaze. He had messy dark brown hair, pointed ears and wore an all black kimono with a black cape. He also had a brown colored tail that kept on swaying back and fourth. But what you would notice the most about him was his cold gray eyes filled with hate and murder. "Aren't you happy to see me daughter?" he said as his smirked at her and came closer. "Get away from me you psycho!" Gonna spat out at him harshly. "How dare you speak to me that way you little brat!" he yelled out as he slapped her hard across the face. Kikami started to laugh as Gonna fell backwards and landed on the ground. Gonna took her hand that was on her arm before and put it up to the place where he had hit her. A large wave of anger suddenly came through her, she scowled at her father and lunged at his arm and bit him hard as she could with her fangs. He yelled out in pain as her fangs sunk into his flesh. He then lifted up his arm and threw her off. Kikami grew angry when she saw her father get bitten by Gonna. "You'll pay for that half-breed" Kikami yelled as she walked up to Gonna and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. Gonna responded by baring her fangs and growling at her. "Fine have it your way sister" Kikami said as she extended her claws and raised her arm. Gonna closed her eyes tightly and prepared to get hit by her, there was really nothing she could do right now her sisters grip was tight on her shirt and she could barley move her arms. "I'm going to die" Gonna kept on saying over and over in her head as she continued to wait for the hard scratch across the face. But then the grip on her shirt loosened and the scratch still didn't come. "What the."Gonna muttered to herself as she opened her eyes. The sight before her almost made her want to gasp. Her sister was lying on the ground in front of her with a large gash across her back. Blood was spilling out and staining her dark blue kimono top and making it turn a dark red color. Her eyes quickly darted up to her father who was holding Kikami's sword, which was now, covered in blood.Kikami's blood. "How could he have done this?" Gonna questioned herself in her mind again and again. "You really are insane!" Gonna yelled out at her father. It was just too unbearable to believe. He killed his daughter.well she was his daughter also but Kikami was the daughter he appreciated more. "She was interfering so I killed her" he spat out at Gonna harshly and pointed the sword at her. "But now.it's your turn" he added while he gave a slight smirk. He charged at her quickly and swung the sword towards her head. She ducked quickly and jumped aside trying to get away from the rampaging demon in front of her. "Stand still wench, Im trying to kill you fast so it will be less painful, but if you want do die slowly I can do that instead" he yelled as he swung the sword at her, one more time. He missed again so he threw the sword aside and ran towards Gonna. Gonna tried to jump away but he was too fast, he had grabbed one of her wrists and held onto it tightly. He then quickly took both of his hands and gripped them around her neck. "I'll kill you the same way I killed your mother," whispered her father as his grip on her neck tightened. "NO!" Gonna choked out as tears streamed down her face. She didn't want to die.not yet at least. So she did the only thing she could do, fight it. She started to kick at him and tried to scratch him in the face with her claws but it was no use, he kept on strangling her without mercy. "Don't fight it you'll just make it worse" he whispered coldly into her ear. Everything around her started to grow darker, the trees, the grass, and the sun, which was now just barley rising over the horizon, they all just started to disappear slowly. She was just going to give in to death, just going to let her mental father kill her, just like he killed her mother and her sister. But all of a sudden things started to grow brighter, the trees, the grass, everything started to glow a golden color. She then realized something. She was still alive, more than that she wasn't being choked to death anymore. So the first thing she did was breath in, breath in the wonderful air that gave her life back. After many breaths she started to glance around to find out what happened to the man that almost killed her. And there he was sitting in front of her his eyes and mouth wide open, with a sword through his chest. It wasn't just any sword. it was Kikami's sword, and standing behind him was Kikami herself who was bending over and panting like crazy. Gonna quickly got up and dashed over to Kikami's side and looked at her back. The cut on her back was gone, the rip in her kimono shirt from where her father had slashed her was still there, but there wasn't a large cut there anymore. "Are you ok? What happened to the cut on your back?" Gonna asked with concern. "Yeah im fine, my cut disappeared shortly after he hit me with my sword, it must have slipped his mind that demons heal quickly when they are injured like that." Kikami replied. "When I saw him choking you, all I could think about was how wrong it was for him doing that to you, I had to get him to stop so I killed him." She added while looking at her father's corpse, which was now lying on the ground lifeless. "Well I'm glad you did, thank you," Gonna said as she walked up and hugged her younger sister. Kikami just stood there for a few moments being a little shocked that Gonna accepted her even though she tried to kill her, but that was only because her father had told her to do it. So she did the only thing that came to her mind at the moment, she returned the hug. Gonna then let go and sat on the ground, she patted the ground next her, wanting Kikami to sit next to her. She did and they both watched the sun rise over the hills. Gonna then looked up to the sky, she had finally found at least one of the answers she was looking for. Where she was going she still didn't know but she did know why she was there, which was to be with her family.  
  
A/n: Soooo did you like the story??? I think the ending was kinda cheesy but that's just me.its probably because I finished it at 2 in the morning. Anyway REVIEW!!! Sparticus 


End file.
